May Your Love Blossom
by MrMilita
Summary: 2nd place in a league gets that fire going, and for Ash it fuels him to win it all. A world tournament approaches and a chance to prove he's got what it takes to be a Pokemon master. But with new feelings rising can the future master conquer his emotions as well as the battlefield? (Rewrite of my Original Story May your beauty bloom) (Rating may change down the line)


**Author Notes:**

 **It's been awhile hasn't it? But i'm back and the first step is finishing what i started...by rewriting it. There are some changes I've made/going to throughout this story from the OG.**

 **Just a bit of backstory: Ash finished 2nd in Kalos league (funny how that was my original plan before when the anime first started)**

 **Yes the Serena kiss happened and the Alola vacation didn't happen.**

 **Last bit of info:**

"word" talking

' _Word'_ thinking

 **"Word"** Machine/Automated talking (i.e Pokedex, loud speakers)

 **That being said enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Good Morning Pokemon**

It was a sunny morning in the Kanto region, more specifically on the little Town of Pallet home to our story protagonist. We join our hero...

"Ashton Ketchum!" Said a very loud Delia Ketchum, "You said you wanted to train a bit before everyone got here, you'd better get ready soon!" _Ya my Pokemon training, not my hearing range_ thought sleepy Ash.

He sat up stretching out his morning muscles turning his attention to his partner and best friend still sleeping the day away. He began to gently shake the yellow rodent, "Wake up buddy we got a long day ahead of us and we need moms breakfast for that". The yellow friend ears twitch before stretching out his body " chaaaaaaa" said Pikachu before fully opening his eyes, he looked at his trainer and shot a fist into the air. "Pikaaa chu...zzzzz" the little guy was out like a light, Ash decided to carry Pikachu downstairs since he was in no condition to get out of bed by himself, "someone's needs a morning charge".

The two went downstairs to the smell of good food "I made your favourite so you can work extra hard today" his mother said placing a plate in front of her son. "Thanks mom" he said placing Pikachu on the table.

The yellow pokemons nose began to twitch at the smell now "don't worry Pikachu I got your favourite as well: Brocks Electric pokeFood with a side of extra dipping ketchup" The mouse pokemon jolted up at the sight of the feast placed before him not wasting anytime chowing down his food.

Delia Joining the two at the table now with a cup of coffee in hand "How was training yesterday? You seemed extra tired coming home yesterday" she asked her son.

Already halfway through his food Ash stopped to speak "Ya, Corphish finally perfected superpower and Sceptiles getting closer to using dragon pulse I can feel it! Other then that everyone's keeping their strength up and improving" finishing his statement before inhaling the rest of his food.

Delia was happy to see her son enjoying the progress of his training, he had been home for the last month and a half training. She cancelled there plans to go to Alola for a vacation when he came home and it was a good thing too in hindsight considering what was announced a few days after he returned.

"Any luck asking Bock for help?" Delia asked, Ash was about to finish his last bite when the question popped. Slowly he put the fork down, sadness on his face "No, Forest picked him, Misty picked Ritchie, Clemont emailed me saying he got someone and Cilan's and his brothers picked Trip. I'm running outta options" Pikachu moved next to Ash, trying to cheer up his trainer by rubbing his head against ash's face.

Not wanting to see her son sad the mother held her son's hand, rubbing the top with her thumb "it's okay Ash, There's plenty of people left who would pick you" Ash smiled at the comment but was still glooming "Ya, but of the 95 people I know over half but only a 1/9 personally. I don't know what i'm gonna do mom, I really wanna enter the tournament".

The news that cancelled the ketchum's vacation was the pokemon and contest community hosting the first ever National Pokemon tournament known as the world pokemon games. Trainers and Coordinators from all 7 main regions would compete in various tournaments, with small doubles exhibitions, with the Main attractions being the Grandiose Festival the World Pokemon tournament that Ash was trying to get a spot in.

The World tourney was invite only, with all Gym leaders, Elite 4 members and the regional Champions themselves competing in the tournament, the problem Ash was having is the fact that the only way to participate was to be sponsored by a gym leader, elite 4 member or the champ themselves and only one invite per pokemon official. 95 officials entering each with a sponsored training making it a 190 person tournament.

Ash sighed "I thought about asking Anabel but the frontier can only pick one brain to enter and Brandon got the spot AND he picked Paul".

Delia was about to speak when she heard a knock on the Kitchen window. Both Ketchum's looked to see Glalie smiling from outside with Corphish on his head. "I wonder why there not at the ranch" Mrs Ketchum said as she made her way towards the kitchen door.

Ash followed his mother outside to see not just the ice and water pokemon from the window but Sceptile, Torkoal, and Swellow. ' _These guys never leave the ranch, i wonder what's up?'_ Just as he was about to speak Glalie froze Ash with an ice beam and Torkoal let out a smokescreen.

Pikachu and Delia were trying to cover from the Smokescreen "What is wrong? What did Ash do that you'd act this way?" After a few seconds torkoal stopped smoking and used flamethrower to thaw out Ash.

Ash able to speak now "What's the big Idea Guys? You can't just go and do what-" Ash stopped himself noticing that swellow was clearing the smoke away with its wings and standing at the head of the Hoenn group was Sceptile holding a Badge.

The Grass starter stepped forward "Sceptile" he said taking Ash's hand and placing the badge in it. Sceptile had gotten hold of his Balance badge from the Petalburg Gym. Ash looked at the Grass type "you took this while the pokemon kept us occupied? Why wou-" not finishing his own sentence, he already knew the answer.

Clenching his fist badge in hand Ash ran inside with Pikachu following, he made his way to the VidPhone and began looking through the Ketchum phonebook for a number "I feel like an idiot for not calling, I hope i'm not too late" Pikachu hopped onto the table the VidPhone was on confused as to what his trainer was doing.

"Pika?" the Mouse inquired, Ash stopped scanning pages and began dialing numbers "There's one person were forgetting Buddy, and he won't just pick anyone for the tournament" he said answering the electric types question.

' _If I know one thing it's that Norman Maple won't pick just anybody. I just hope i'm not too late'_ Ash thought as he awaited an answer that could change his life forever…

* * *

Grammar Errors Aside I hope you Enjoyed the first step in this revised story in a way :)

Next chapter: The long distance plea!


End file.
